The present invention generally relates to electrical generators in which circulated lubrication oil performs a cooling function.
In some electrical generating systems, specially-designed compact generators have a small size relative to anticipated electrical loads that may be applied to the generator. Such generators may be designed to be positively cooled with circulating lubrication oil. Generators of this type may be used, for example, to supply electrical power in a vehicle such as an aircraft.
Typically, such generators may employ spiral grooves within a housing to convey oil around a stator core to achieve cooling. Some portions of stator windings may extend beyond the stator core and these portions may not get effective cooling from the oil in the spiral grooves.
As can be seen, there is a need for a generator cooling system in which stator windings are effectively cooled by circulated lubrication oil.